I'm the ghost of a girl
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Elle tourne, tourne en rond dans cette pièce blanche teinté de vert.


Okay je sais, c'est de notoriété mondiale, les songs-fics ont été interdites, proscrites. Mais je suis une rebelle et je vous présente donc I'm the ghost of a girl, avec tout du long la traduction de la chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant ("Lonely" - Christina Perri. Yep, j'ai juste pris un morceau de la chanson pour faire le titre :o'D). Elle ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages qui sont la propriété de cet enfoiré d'Hussie.

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

_« Deux heures du matin, où dois je commencer ?_

_A pleurer sur mon visage à nouveau_

_Le son muet de la solitude_

_Veut me suivre au lit »_

Elle a le cœur lourd. Si lourd. Elle peine à respirer, à sangloter comme elle le fait. Il est deux heures du matin. Cette chambre est vide, les murs sont nus, blanc cassé, blanc sale. Elle est assise à même le sol, la souffrance inscrite sur sa peau sous forme d'arabesques ensanglantées. Du sang verdâtre vient tacher sa peau pâle, faiblement éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune qui passe à travers la grande fenêtre, sur sa droite. Le sol est souillé par ces gouttes olive qui s'échappent de ses veines qu'elle tranche, tranche alors que des larmes, de cette même couleur, s'écrasent silencieusement.

Son cœur bat si vite, s'éclate contre sa cage thoracique tandis que ses pensées s'entrechoquent, se disloquent. Elle est seule. Si seule. A jamais seule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_« Je suis le fantôme d'une fille_

_Que je veux être le plus_

_Je suis la coquille d'une fille_

_Que je connaissais bien »_

_Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle tenait en à lui. Cet amour sans faille qu'elle lui portait, ce sentiment si rouge qu'il en devenait douloureux. Une couleur si vive, pareille au sang qui coulait dans ses veines._

_Elle l'aimait. Cet amour a perduré. Il n'y a toujours eu que lui au fond d'elle, il n'y a toujours eu que lui au fond de son cœur. Il est le seul capable de la rendre heureuse. Il est le seul capable de lire dans ses pensées comme si elle n'était qu'un livre grand ouvert au monde. _

Nepeta n'est pas elle. Son fantôme, à peine comme une réincarnation ratée. Où est cet amour perdu ? N'est-il plus dans ce monde ? Est-elle condamnée à le chercher pour cette femme aussi triste qu'elle, si ce n'est plus ? Est-elle condamnée à espérer qu'un jour viendra où il l'aimerait, comme cet autre à aimé si fort auparavant ? Nepeta n'est pas elle.

A peine son fantôme. Une copie ratée. Pourquoi les choses doivent se passer ainsi ? Il fait si sombre. Les étoiles semblent avoir désertées le ciel noir. La jeune fille se redresse, ses jambes sont chancelantes. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre et fixe le sol, loin, loin sous elle, sans faire attention à la trainer de sang qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

_« Trop effrayée pour aller à l'intérieur_

_Pour la douleur d'une nuit de plus sans amour_

_Mais la solitude restera avec moi_

_Et me tenir jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »_

_Combien de nuit avait-elle passée seule ? Combien de temps sans lui, sans ses bras rassurants, sans ses paroles, sa voix, son sourire, son être tout entier ? Combien de temps devra-t-elle encore se passer de sa présence ? Pourquoi la mort ne vient pas, simplement ? Pour cet homme au sang bleu ne l'avait-il pas exécutée ? Il aurait remplit son devoir et elle aurait pu rejoindre cette personne si chère, désormais loin, trop loin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait mettre fin à cette vie seule. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. _

_Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose. Utiliser son sang d'un joli vert olive pour souiller les murs d'une grotte des enseignements de la personne qu'elle aimait. Un amour qui perdurerait grâce à ces écrits, quand bien même sans lui, ils n'ont plus de sens. Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus avec elle ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle si seule ? La solitude pour seule compagne. La solitude pour seule amie._

_« Je suis le fantôme d'une fille_

_Que je veux être le plus_

_Je suis la coquille d'une fille_

_Que je connaissais bien »_

Nepeta n'est pas elle. Nepeta ne sera jamais cette femme. Elle fixe de ses yeux noirs d'encre le paysage nocturne qui lui fait face. Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Cette chambre qui n'est pas la sienne, ces murs qui ne sont pas peints, qui ne vivent pas. Elle est comme un corps sans âme, destiné à la solitude éternelle. Elle ne sait rien de cette autre qui est elle sans l'être. Elle n'est pas elle et ne le sera jamais.

Mais cette douleur qu'elles partagent, comme un fardeau. L'amour est la pire chose qui puisse exister, tant il fait mal. Tant elles souffrent toutes les deux sans pouvoir se soutenir. Nepeta n'est même pas sûre que cette autre sache qu'elle existe. Cette autre ne doit même pas savoir le mal qu'elles ont en commun, ce mal qui finira par les tuer. Non, l'autre est déjà morte.

Des images lui viennent en tête. La vie de cette autre. L'amour n'est pas le mot, l'amour n'est rien : c'était bien plus fort, c'était si fort, si abstrait qu'aucun mot, qu'aucun signe n'existe pour définir cela.

_« Pièces cassées d'une_

_Histoire à peine respirée_

_Où il y a eu de l'amour jadis_

_Maintenant, il y a seulement moi_

_Et la solitude »_

_Cette relation c'était bien trop vite terminée. Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? Parce qu'il est partit pour un monde où elle ne pouvait le rejoindre. Il lui en aurait voulu si elle l'avait fait. Elle était condamnée à rester dans un lieu où il n'était plus. Où il ne serait plus jamais. Il se contenterait de l'attendre au loin, trop loin actuellement._

_Elle aurait voulu recoller les pièces de son cœur brisé, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle perdait du sang, encore, à écrire écrire écrire à n'en plus pouvoir, à n'en plus savoir. A s'y perdre. Elle s'est perdue dans les méandres de sa vie, de ces souvenirs trop douloureux à porter. Pourquoi tout était si douloureux ? Pourquoi tout devait se passer ainsi ? Tout est tellement éphémère alors qu'elle continuait d'exister. _

_« Dansant lentement dans une pièce vide_

_Puisse la solitude prendre ta place_

_Je me chante une berceuse calme_

_Te laisser t'en aller et laisser la solitude entrer_

_Pour prendre à nouveau mon cœur »_

Elle tourne, tourne. Le sang continue de couler sur le sol. Elle tourne, tourne, tourne à n'en plus pouvoir et chantonne une berceuse qu'elle connait par cœur. Quelques paroles qu'Equius murmurait, parfois. Une berceuse triste, mélancolique, mais représentative de ce qu'elle vit.

Son cœur bat. Elle tourne, les yeux fermés, laissant ses bras aller à droite, à gauche, dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Son cœur bat et elle tourne, les yeux fermés, parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. _Elle danse comme l'autre dansait dans la grotte, seule, à désespérer. _Karkat n'est pas là. Personne n'est là, que la solitude. _La solitude était sa seule compagne, après son départ. Elle dansait, elle criait. Elle chantait et sa voix se brisait, tant la tristesse était grande, tant on sentait l'émotion dans ses hurlements. _Nepeta voudrait hurler, alors que le sang et les larmes barbouillent son visage, barbouillent sa peau. Le blanc en devient vert olive.

Son cœur bat. _Son cœur battait. _Elle tourne. _Elle tournait. _Elle a mal. _Elle avait si mal. _La douleur perdure. _La douleur a perduré._ La solitude a prit la place de cet être si cher. _La solitude avait prit la place de cet être si cher._

_« Je suis le fantôme d'une fille_

_Que je veux être le plus_

_Je suis la coquille d'une fille_

_Que je connaissais bien »_

Nepeta n'est pas elle et ne le sera jamais.

_Elle n'était pas Nepeta et ne le serait jamais._

Le même poids sur les épaules. Nepeta le sait. Nepeta connait sa vie par cœur à la voir dans ses rêves, à en avoir des images qui apparaissent et disparaissent. Leurs vies s'entremêlent, s'entrechoquent, se disloquent l'une contre l'autre tant elles se ressemblent en étant différentes.

_Le même poids sur les épaules. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait rien de cette fille au sang aussi vert que le sien. Elle ne savait rien de ces vies éloignées si proches l'une de l'autre._

_Il l'aimait_. Mais Karkat ne l'aime pas.

Sa tête tourne.

_Comme sa tête tournait à utiliser ce sang pour écrire, écrire à n'en plus pouvoir._

Elle voudrait hurler. Mais elle n'en a plus la force. Elle se sent tomber. Elle tombe sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce.

_Comme elle voudrait hurler, mais elle n'en avait plus la force et de toute façon, ses cordes vocales étaient déjà abimées. Fichues. Elle se sentait tomber. Elle était tombée sur le sol, perdue au fin fond d'une grotte._

Ses yeux de ferment.

_Ses yeux se sont fermés._

Définitivement.

~o~O~o~

Elle était le fantôme d'une fille. Une coquille qui abritait une âme à l'agonie, une âme qui n'avait pu rejoindre l'amour de sa vie dans un monde meilleur.

Elle était le hurlement poussé. Elle était les pleurs et la douleur. Elle était tout ce désespoir.

Elle était le fantôme de cette fille.

Mais cette fille n'était pas elle.


End file.
